Vision to Reality
by LavaCakez
Summary: Fluffy Arkos one-shot that may eventually evolve into a little series, should it get popular enough. Have fun reading, because I had fun writing!


**Vision to Reality**

Jaune groaned hard, collapsing on the ground from pure exhaustion. Yet another sparring match had gone poorly. Surprise, surprise. He swore, he needed a break! Five days straight of getting his ass handed to him was getting downright humiliating...

Still, his partner grinned that irritatingly adorable grin and chuckled. "W-Well done, Jaune. That was a lot closer than a few days ago," Pyrrha Nikos congratulated, wavering with laughter and reaching out a hand. Jaune graciously took it and hoisted himself up. Well, at least she was trying to be nice!

Finished with that night's training, Jaune and Pyrrha spent the better part of the next hour idly chatting, deciding they weren't quite ready to return to their dorm just yet. They spoke of their families, of their friends, of their interests...

...and then, of their love interests. Or, more specifically, Jaune's.

Unsurprisingly, Jaune spent a good amount of time talking about Weiss, of how graceful she was, of how inspiring she was, of how talented she was, and even of how she could sometimes be a little cold. After all, a little character never hurt anybody.

But after a while of rambling, Jaune realized Pyrrha's deafening silence. This entire time, she'd merely been giving docile one-word answers and, when he looked to her for affirmation, she gave forced nods and smiles. Pain was so clearly visible, but from what?

Concerned, Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder. "Pyrrha, is something the matter?"

His friend didn't respond. Instead, Pyrrha curled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them, as if contemplating something. She shook her head, but Jaune knew better.

"Pyrrha, you know you can tell me-"

"No, Jaune. I can't." Pyrrha's voice stung with tears. Okay, now he had to know.

"...Pyrrha, you've done the best for me. I want to return the favor. We're not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong."

Pyrrha weighed her options. She sighed and faced him, knees still bundled up close. "It's about who I like."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. Was she finally telling him who it was? There had to be someone! "Who is he?"

"I'd rather not say."

Silence.

"...Okay, then, can you tell me what he's like?"

Pyrrha took a nervous glance at him. "Looks or personality?"

"Looks," Jaune replied. He wanted to at least picture the guy.

"No, Jaune, but I can go with personality. Are you alright with that?" Now Pyrrha's gaze was gravid. He nodded after a moment. A little information was better than none.

Pyrrha sighed inwardly before letting all her thoughts spill out. "He... he's an endearing dork, really. He thinks he's all that when he really isn't, but I frankly find it quite adorable. He'll go out of his way to help others, never goes back on his word, and above all, he sees me for me," Pyrrha said, her lips curling upward somberly.

"Wow, he sounds cool. But why don't you just ask him out? You like him, and I'm pretty sure everyone likes you."

"...He likes someone else, I'm afraid. What's worse is that it's a girl who isn't in the least bit interested in him, but he doesn't know. He'll ignore my advances in his own."

Jaune was speechless. How could this guy be so _stupid_? Surely he knew his own limits! "Okay, I know this isn't really my business, but I'm sorry. What's his name?" He wanted to knock some sense into this dude, _stat._

Pyrrha stared him down for a long moment. "...Are you sure you want to know?" she asked meekly. Jaune had never heard such a tone of voice before, especially in Pyrrha. However, he hesitantly nodded.

His companion, eyes full of significance, gave him an answer he'd never expected. "His name is Jaune Arc."

"Wait, wha-?"

"It's you, Jaune. I never really-" she faltered, "I've never really felt these feelings before, but they're strong with you. Though I really don't want to admit it, I'm almost positive what I feel for you is l-love..." Pyrrha finished, looking abashedly down to the city below.

Jaune was speechless. This entire time, he had someone who _liked_ him? _Loved_ , even? He never thought he legitimately had any chances with a girl, especially Pyrrha. He was so dumbfounded; he had nothing to say.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha questioningly, and when they met eyes, she stood up. "I-I'm sorry. I know you're after Weiss, so I won't interfere. Please, let us stay friends in spite of this. You're the first one I've had and-"

Jaune stood up as well and grabbed her wrist before she walked away. "Wait."

Pyrrha's eyes went wide, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes?"

Jaune pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist, giving a loving hug. "It doesn't bother me. In fact, I'm glad."

Now it was Pyrrha who was speechless. She curiously wrapped her arms around his waist, as if she didn't deserve touching him. "What do you mean?"

Jaune let go of her, settling for putting both hands on her waist. "You really think Weiss is the only girl I've wanted to go out with? There's a second contender on the list."

Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat. "W-What's their name?"

Jaune smiled down at her warmly. "Her name is Pyrrha Nikos. She's amazing, talented, and above all, saw me for, well, me. She disregarded my lack of talent and saw me as a companion nonetheless. Honestly, if it weren't for her, I'd probably still be somewhere in the forest."

Pyrrha's face heated up, and she was pretty sure her heart stopped. Was this really happening? "You're serious?"

"As I'll ever be."

Pyrrha stood there for a moment, letting the information sink in. Then, she giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders. Without much else of a warning, she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

Jaune laughed sheepishly and nodded. "Let's try that again."

Jaune pulled Pyrrha closer and kissed her, this time on the lips. The kiss was short, but it spoke a million words. Pyrrha was stunned at first, but quickly composed herself, clasping her arms behind his neck and kissing back. They stayed like that, kissing over and over, moonlight and warmth washing over their bodies.

Jaune pulled away first, out of breath. "I love you too, Pyrrha."

They were perfectly content with just standing there, unaccompanied, on the rooftop.

"So. Does this mean we're...?"

"As Nora would say it, Jaune, we're 'together' together now," Pyrrha remarked. They both chuckled at their shared thoughts of their bubbly teammate.

"Speaking of our teammates, we should head back to our dorm. It's getting late," Jaune said regrettably.

"But we don't have school tomorrow."

"Yes, but I've decided that we've got a date tomorrow," Jaune countered, winking down at his new girlfriend. She sighed in feigned disappointment, eyes laughing.

"Okay, lover boy. Let's get some sleep."

Jaune let go of Pyrrha's waist and instead grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers - and, unknowingly, their auras. They walked hand-in-hand back to their dorm room, taking their sweet time. When they got back home, their teammates were sound asleep, and later, so was Jaune. But not Pyrrha.

Why would she dream when her dreams were coming true? Besides, she was far too excited for tomorrow to even consider sleeping.

 **A/N: Heyo, my first story! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop a review, please. I love my readers' feedback. Hell, I'll even continue if this gets enough positive feedback. Kisses!**


End file.
